Young Justice: Uprising
by softballplayer363
Summary: Death, revenge, and power rules over the world now... Most of the World's heroes are in hiding, but not us... We stand strong against the opposition. Like a big family, we stand united. The opposition is growing stronger everyday and more and more of us keep disappearing... What will happen if the World is left to the wrath of the destroyer of worlds? Young Justice season 3
1. Aftermath

Author's Note: This story will hopefully be multiple chapters and will convey our story of young justice season three. This story was co-written by Moontrance6. Just a warning there will be many different young justice couples in this story. We picked the couples that we believe would actually happen if season three took place. Please note this is our first fanfiction.

Disclaimer: We do not own the Young Justice or the characters used in the story. If we did Wally would not have "died" and there would be a season three.

Young Season Three: The Uprising

Location Unknown

Time Unknown

With blazing fire on each side of the thin, unstable path the men continued to walk towards the overpowering castle. The men walked towards the gates were guards confirmed their identities. They opened the mile high doors, shockingly, with ease. The men continued forth and discussed their plans.

"If I invade earth and defeat its heroes with your help. What's in it for you," questioned the man.

"The heroes will fall, and you will take earth with our help. Then you will come back to Apokolips, and you won't have to worry about anyone ever again. Darkseid, you ask what's in it for me revenge and power that's all," said the other man.

"I like you Savage. I agree to your terms, but why did you send a young sidekick here," questioned Darkseid.

Darkseid and Vandal Savage arrived at another set of doors. The doors opened on command and the men walked in inspecting the contents before them. Before them lay a limp figure chained to a wall.

"This sidekick is greatly involved with the heroes, and as of now he is being mourned by all. He will become useful, but for now have your fun." Stated Vandal Savage while gesturing to the figure before them.

"Very well, you will have your way. I will move forth with the plans."

Watchtower

July 4, 21:16 EDT

"Team Alpha will be Superboy, Miss Martian, and Beast Boy, you will be going to Mars to help Green Beetle. Team Beta will be Tigress, Kid Flash, Bumblebee, and Guardian, you will search for proof that LexCorp is bringing out the Reach drink under a different name. Everyone else will be Team Gamma, you will all follow Batgirl's lead on Vandal Savage." Aqualad remarked.

Alpha squad headed to Green Beetle's bioship at the end of the hangar. While Gamma squad surrounded Batgirl for the mission assignment. Beta squad started towards Miss Martian's bioship.

Bioship

July 5, 2:23 CDT

Tigress is at the controls of the bioship being she's a senior member. Kid Flash sits to her right, Bumblebee sits to her left in front of Guardian.

"Umm, not that I'm not loving the whole silence thing, but I can feel the tension." Stated Bumblebee.

The bioship started to dim because of the horrible emotions.

"Sorry," Tigress muttered.

Tigress's pov

Sitting at the controls of the bioship, my thoughts keep shifting to Wally; what we could've been... I mentally scold myself for letting my thoughts wander from the mission. I sit up straighter in my chair for I am Tigress, Artemis is no more. She died with Wally. Wally died two weeks and everyone is giving me so much sympathy, but I don't want sympathy…I want answers! Whoever did this, whatever did this….is going to pay, I won't rest until I take from them what they took from me…Everything…..

Get your head back in the game! I look at my squad and get a sad, reassuring smile from Bee and I force one back.

"You gonna be ok, girl?" Bee asked with concern painted all over her face.

I put on the same stone, cold mask that I have worn ever since getting back to the Watchtower. "Yes, I am perfectly fine, thank you for your concern." I say coldly.

Looking at Kid Flash, my mind plays tricks on me; I became Tigress in order to get away from this painful memory and yet he brings the memory up. Tearing up, I look away trying to get a grip on my state of mind. The league offered me a chance to go back into retirement, but I wasn't going to go back to our house. I wouldn't be able to take the empty house that was once the symbol of my love, my life, my future, my everything; now it is a shell of what I once had and will always haunt my dreams. Bringing my attention back to the present I look at Kid Flash once more and push those thoughts to the back of my mind, these tears that I am holding in are for when I am alone not during the middle of a mission.

"Art…. I mean Tigress, are you going to be alright?" Kid Flash asked as he looked at me with sympathetic eyes

"For the millionth time, Yes! I will be alright! I will make it!" I yell, losing my cool, trying to convince them as well as myself.

"Sorry to interrupt this, but we have arrived." Guardian said looking out of the window.

I landed the bioship, still in camouflage mode, on top of a building across from LexCorp. Slowly I sauntered out behind the others pushing Wally from my mind one last time.

Metropolis

July 5, 3:05 CDT

(Nobody's POV)

Kid Flash exited first followed by Bee and Guardian. Lastly, Tigress sauntered out of the bioship gathering worried looks from her teammates.

"We'll split up in teams of two. Guardian and Kid Flash (she gulped when saying Kid Flash) will take the west side. Bee, you and I will take the east side. This is a covert mission do not engage; get the information we came for and get out…good luck, and stay safe." Tigress told the team.

Kid Flash hit the center of his uniform turning it black; then he and Guardian headed west towards LexCorp. Tigress looked at Bee who nodded in confirmation and the two headed east.

Lexcorp (West side)

July 5, 3:15 CDT

With Tigress and Bee

Tigress flew through the shadows towards LexCorp at lightning speed wanting to get the mission underway. Bee went into bumblebee mode and scouted ahead. The two quickly found themselves at the ventilation system entrance shown in the building layout they looked over before the mission. Tigress unscrewed the panel and entered the system followed by Bee. Tigress screwed the panel back and the two went on their way. Tigress stopped after taking three rights and two lefts then tapped a button on her glove which pulled up a hologram map like Robin's and Nightwing's.

"Alright we should be good here." Stated Tigress with authority in her voice. Tigress tapped her link.

"Tigress to Watchtower, we are ready for stage two."

"I read you Tigress, I just hacked the systems. You don't have to worry about cameras or sensors, but stay alert. Batgirl out."

Tigress pushed the panel out from below and leaped out of the ventilation system followed by Bee who flew out. The two headed towards the elevators at the end of the hall. The only way to the secret east side lab Superman discovered on accident a couple years ago. They reached the elevator and the door started opening automatically.

"Please tell me you did that," Bee begged before the doors opened all the way.

Tigress shook her head in response. The elevator doors opened to reveal Deathstroke.

Author's Note: We hope you enjoyed episode one. Remember to review. Criticism is welcome and so are questions. Feel free to ask they may or may not be answered depending on the question. Next episode/chapter should be posted by next week.


	2. Secrets

**Author's** **Note**: We would like to thank everyone who viewed, favored, and followed this story. We would also like to send a special thanks to **Bluegirl3. **We appreciate your review and advice. Your questions will be answered in this chapter. We hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **We do not own Young Justice or the characters used in this story.

**LexCorp (West side)**

**July 5, 3:17 CDT**

**With Tigress and Bee**

Tigress shook her head in response. The elevator doors opened to reveal Deathstroke. Deathstroke nodded at the two girls and walked by them nudging Bee as he did. Tigress and Bee looked at each other and went into the elevator.

**Bludhaven**

**June 18, 15:27 EDT**

**Nobody's POV**

Deathstroke walks into an abandoned warehouse and stops in the middle of the room.

"Tigress, you can come out," Deathstroke states.

Tigress walks out of the shadows. She then walks right in front of Deathstroke and rips her mask and necklace off.

"You can drop the act. We both know the truth." Tigress states furiously.

Deathstroke smirks and looks into the shadows.

"Yes, I'm here you wanted to see me, Artemis."

"Since you know the truth, and we don't want our secrets exposed yet. We've decided to make a deal. What do you want?"

"Besides Nightwing, I guess taking Lex Luthor down would fit my needs."

"Why would you want to take Luthor down?"

"The less competition the better. You give me the information I need to get into LexCorp and guarantee my safety. Only then will your team's secrets be safe. As a bonus, your Martian can even take my place at the summit tomorrow. Deal?"

"Deal."

**LexCorp (East side)**

**July 5, 3:15 CDT**

**With Kid Flash and Guardian **

Kid Flash sped ahead of Guardian as the two closed in on their target the ventilation system, of course. No better way to travel as a superhero.

"This is so crash. How many times do you get to play the bad guys part," Kid Flash excitedly asked.

"Too many to be considered good." Guardian responded only being half sarcastic.

"Alright, it's time to crash the mode," Kid Flash stated rubbing his hands together grinning evilly.

Kid Flash used his small, bony hands to vibrate the screws out and the two entered the air tight ventilation system. Kid Flash of course crawled ahead. After a series of rights and lefts the two arrived at their desired location. Guardian tapped his link.

"How are we looking?" Guardian asked.

"You're all clear. The main mission objective has been completed. Batgirl out."

Kid Flash looked at Guardian with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Main mission objective. I thought that was to get proof that LexCorp is bringing the Reach drink out under a new name? Unless, the girls already got the proof."

"Yeah, that must be it. We should still get our proof too." Guardian said relaxing a little bit. Ops no spoilers.

The two leapt out of the ventilation system and arrived at Luthor's office. Guardian went to the computer and installed the flash drive that Batgirl gave him before the mission. Twenty-seconds later the two of them were back in the ventilation system scurrying out of the facility.

**Watchtower**

**July, 4 21:16 EDT**

**With Gamma**

The remaining members gathered around Batgirl. Batgirl pulled up a computer screen showing the North Pole. Everyone quickly dropped their smiles.

"Ever since Wally's disappearance there has been weird energy signals coming from this exact location. Robin, Wondergirl, and Blue Beetle will go and investigate. I believe this has to do with Savage. The rest of you will stay and train with Aqualad."

Robin, Wondergirl, and Blue Beetle exchanged glances. Then looked back at Batgirl as the rest of the team followed Aqualad.

"This is just a lead. If you guys are uncomfortable I understand, but this is all we got. You guys are the most capable team to send on this mission. Keep contact. It's suspected for you guys not to find anything just try."

With that said Batgirl walked away. After Robin and Wondergirl changed to their winter gear they headed to the zeta tubes and they were beamed to the North Pole.

**North Pole**

**July, 5 00:05 EDT**

**Nobody's pov**

Upon being zetaed to the Northern most part of the world, the three heroes started their search for the weird energy waves. Even though none of them were as close to Wally as the original team, all were saddened at the thought of Wally and how his last moments were spent in this very spot, protecting the world with the ultimate price…his life.

"**I advise against staying here to long, my sensors are picking up unique energy waves, ones that I can't identify." Scarab said in Jaime's head. **

"Ok, I tell the team, insecto" Jamie replied out loud,

"You'll tell the team what?" Robin asked walking over to Blue.

"It's just that Scarab doesn't find these energy rays safe…" Blue said looking around as if he could see the potentially deadly beams.

"Hey guys, come check this out!" Wondergirl called out from across the slippery, icy valley.

Running over to see what the blonde was freaking out about, Blue ran up and saw that she was holding a strange crystal in her hand.

Looking past Blue, Cassie was looking for Tim. "Where's Tim?" the Amazon asked in a worried voice.

"I swear he was just with me, Hermana." Blue replied looking out over the completely flat, barren land.

"I'm sure it's nothing..," Cassie replied, "He disappears like this all of the time." As she said that, she turned her back on Blue and when she turned around to ask him something, he was gone….Touching her ear piece Cassie began to try to inform Batgirl on the strange disappearances of her friends, "Watchtower, this is Wondergirl something weird…" and with that she was cut off.

**Watchtower**

**July, 5 00:10 EDT**

**Nobody's pov**

"Wondergirl, please repeat that." Batgirl instructed over the communication system. "Wondergirl….come in Wondergirl!" Batgirl was starting to panic, usually the blonde wouldn't stop talking and now, nothing…. "Cassie please!" the red head pleaded, giving up after several minutes… Batgirl was saddened by the fact that she could've possibly sent them to their deaths….

**Author's Note: We hope you enjoyed the chapter remember to review. Feel free to ask questions.**


	3. New Discoveries

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the late update. We've had a busy schedule. Anyway thanks to our viewers. Hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Young Justice or anything famous.

**Location unknown**

**July 5, 00:11 EDT**

**Cassie's POV**

I wake up with a pounding headache. Ugh what the heck happened? I slowly open my eyes. Were the heck am I? Suddenly it all comes back to me.

"Blue… Robin," I shout at the top of my lungs.

"Easy, esè." Remarked a voice heavy with a Hispanic accent that I knew so well.

I turn around to find Jamie. I run and give him a huge hug. The smile from my face drops.

"Where's Robin?" I ask the panic choking my voice as I stare into his eyes.

"Missed you too." He replied in mock hurt as he offered me a small smile.

I see movement in the corner of my eye, taking my eyes off of Jamie… I notice Robin standing behind, a few feet back. The smile reappears on my face, but vanishes again. I look around to see a dark, barren, rugged landscape, nothing like Earth.

"Where are we," I questioned with a frown as Robin joined us.

"I'm not sure… but there's no signal or anything," Robin answered as he checked his wrist computer sighing angrily as it proved to be useless.

I start to ask another question …when suddenly, someone sweeps my legs out from me. My face hits the dirt, I can taste it for a second and then everything goes black.

**Robin's POV**

I turn just in time to see Cassie face plant. Her attacker wears a dark cloak with a hood covering his face, obviously trying to intimidate me. Just as I begin to engage, I find myself on the ground with a knife to my neck.

"State your name and business," a mysterious voice says furiously, pressing the blade lightly into my neck.

"Robin from Earth…" I'm cut off by a man's voice.

"Tim… Cassie… Jamie…" The voice said in surprise as he moved off of me.

I'm lifted off the ground to face the guy who took out Cassie. I nod slowly as he pulls away his hood to reveal his face, Richard Grayson. He's missing his mask, has new scars, and is in need of a shave, but there's no mistaking him, my brother. Without a thought, I embrace him in a tight hug… Which turns out to be incredibly awkward. We quickly break apart.

"Hey, why did you attack us?" Jamie questions glaring at Nightwing,

Nightwing runs his hand through his hair just like he always does when he's nervous.

"I'll explain later, right now we have to get to safety." He says quickly as he gives their surroundings a quick look before bending down and picking up the unconscious Wondergirl.

I look at the man who had me pinned. He just nods then pulls down his hood. What? I suddenly, see a beautiful blond **GIRL** standing before me, with the knife still in her hand and a look of determination across her perfect face.

"Yeah let's go," the girl says as she marches ahead of us, clearly set on getting back to safety.

I stand there in shock, watching the girl continue to walk ahead...not bothering to glance back and make sure we were following. Jamie elbows me.

"How's it feel to be beaten by a girl?" He teased with a grin as he set off after the girl.

I don't hear his question…I just follow her willingly across the rocky, uneven terrain, my eyes glued on her back the whole time. Who was she? Who was this beautiful girl that seemed to have combat training, but managed to keep a perfect smile? I just couldn't stop myself…this mystery girl was more interesting than even my Cassie.

**Cassie's POV**

I awoke once again to a pounding headache. I blinked my eyes a couple times to focus my vision, as my vision returned I was startled by how dark my surroundings were.

"Welcome back to the living," a voice said with a small laugh

Sitting up slowly, I rubbed my aching head. Looking around I noticed our gang, Jamie, Tim, Dick, and some other blond girl.

"Oh gods, why does my head hurt so badly?" I asked out loud more to myself then to the others. Then my mind snapped to full attention…Dick Grayson? Why on earth was he here?

"I might have, knocked you out…maybe," Dick replied with a look at the ground as he had knocked me out before he knew it was us.

"And….what about her and here?" I asked softly with a nod in the blond's direction.

The girl must have over heard my question for she lifted her head and stared at me, intensity building in her eyes. She locked eyes with me, and there was something familiar about those piercing blue eyes of hers…but what? My mind couldn't come to a conclusion for it was still cloudy from being out for so long…and then she said something that I wouldn't have guessed in a million years.

"I'm Kara, Kara Zor-el," she announced proudly as she gave Dick a look out of the corner of her eye as if asking what exactly to tell me.

"Great….that's great and all, but where in Zeus's name are we?!" I asked, my voice rising with the panic of the whole situation building.

"Cassie…" Dick said softly, "We are in the Phantom Zone…"

"And I'm supposed to know about the Phantom Zone…how exactly?" I asked generally confused with the whole ongoing drama.

**End Note: **So not the drama. Hoped you guys enjoyed. Remember to review and provide us with needed criticism. P.S. It's really fun to read Robin's (Tim Drake) parts in an Indian accent. We will try to update by next week.


	4. Flashback

**Author's Note: Sorry for the late update. Hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Young Justice or anything famous.**

**Watchtower**

**July 5, 00:10 EDT**

**Nobody's POV**

"Wondergirl, please repeat that." Batgirl instructed over the communication system. "Wondergirl… come in Wondergirl!" Batgirl was starting to panic, usually the blonde wouldn't stop talking and now, nothing… "Cassie please!" The red head pleaded, giving up after several minutes… Batgirl was depressed by the thought of possibly sending them to their deaths…

**Phantom Zone**

**July 5, 1:21 EDT**

**Nobody's POV**

"The Phantom Zone is the prison dimension that was once used by Kryptonians." Dick stated as if it were obvious.

"Ok. So how do we get out?" Cassie asked curiosity evident in her voice.

"We don't." Kara said with a flare of annoyance in her voice.

"Whoa… Chica, what do you mean we don't?" Jamie asked now paying full attention to the conversation at hand.

"There has to be a way out," Tim stated.

"There is, but we can't open it." Kara stated with annoyance growing in her voice as she stared into the fire.

"Kara, I know why we couldn't risk it before, but there are more of us now… so I think it would be worth a shot." Dick said concern reaching his voice.

"Fine, but we must wait until tomorrow." Kara said in defeat.

"Well now that that's cleared up… how the heck did you get here and who in Zeus's name is she?" Cassie asked looking at Dick then pointing at Kara.

"I thought you would ask that," Dick said, "well…" Dick started as he began to tell of their meeting.

**North Pole **

**July 4, 20:00 EDT**

**Nightwing's POV**

I land the bat jet swiftly on the ground and get out. The land is bare. You wouldn't even think that someone just died here. It's so peacefully. I grab a handful of the white powder and take out a pouch to put it in. I stand up and walk over to the location where it all happened. My best friend's disappearance…the place where it all went so wrong but ended in our victory.

"I'm sorry Wally," I mutter to the open artic air.

I glance ahead to see a strange crystal. Slowly I take a step forward, only to be met with utter darkness.

I awoke with a pounding headache and a mouth full of sand. I slowly sit up and look around.

"I'm not in the North Pole anymore," I say my signature smirk on my face. I stand up to examine my surroundings. The land is dark, barren, and rugged. "Or Earth." I say totally confused.

I try using my wrist computer. "Dang it," I say as my computer gets no signal.

"Great, Grayson. Just per…" I say but am cut off when my legs are swept out from under me. The attacker quickly pins me to the ground.

"Who are you," The voice questions.

"Look dude, I have no idea what you want or where I am so if you just get off of me that would be totally whelming." I reply squirming underneath the attacker.

"I asked you a question," The person says as he tightens his grip on my forearms making my escape impossible, at least for the time being.

"Alright, I'm Nightwing." I say as I look up at my attacker but it is hard to make out his details in all of the darkness.

The attacker pauses and gets off of me.

"You are the Kryptonian hero. I apologize I thought I recognized the symbol you wear." The attacker says as he pulls down his hood. What? It's a she. A pretty blonde at that, Batman would have my head.

"You… you're a girl." I say feeling beaten.

"Yes. You are not Nightwing, are you?" She says with a glare as she takes in his features.

"Well I'm not the Nightwing from your legend, but I am called Nightwing. It's my hero name. A man called Superman told me about it. Wait, how do you know about Nightwing?" I say after rambling on for several minutes.

"I am Kryptonian. My name is Kara Zor-El." She says proudly as my mouth drops in shock.

"You don't happen to know a Kal-El?" I ask unsure of myself.

"Yes, he's my cousin. I was supposed to look out for him, until I got trapped in this prison. Do you know him?" She asks happily.

"Yeah, he goes by Superman. And would you mind telling me where here is exactly?" I ask happy to get answers.

"This is the Phantom Zone, a prison used by the Kryptonians." She says with a frown.

"So, how do we get out?" I say feeling awkward.

"We can't risk it. If we escape we risk letting out all of Krypton's worst prisoners." She says as she looks down in defeat.

"Ok, so what do we do," I ask trying to move the conversation forward.

"Survive." She says as she looks up at me with a fierceness in her eyes that I've never seen before.

I nod and relax as it fade from her eyes and she gives me a smile before walking away.

"What's your real name?" Kara questions over her shoulder.

"Richard Grayson, but please call me Dick." I say shocked at myself for giving away my secret Identity so easily.

"Ok, one last question. Are all the guys from your planet this cute?" Kara asks as she gestures at me with a wink. A smirk spreads across my face. This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship, I think.

"Not all, but there are some." I say as her smile deepens.

"Well then I will look forward to returning back to your home with you once we are able to," She said with a grin as she led me to the cave.

**Watchtower **

**July 5, 02:12**

**Nobody's POV**

Batgirl types away on her keyboard determined to find any trace her lost teammates. When Aqualad comes up to her and looks over her shoulder to see just what the red head has been doing for these last few hours.

"What are you doing?" He questioned at the odd behavior of Batgirl. To which Batgirl turns around panicked.

"Gamma Squad disappeared." Batgirl says quietly.

"This is not good news," Kalder replied calmly as he turned away and walked to inform the Justice League of their friend's disappearance.

**End Note: As always please review and leave suggestions. We will try to update as soon as possible. Thanks!**


	5. Escape

**Author's Note: **Sorry for taking so long. Summer has been crazy with softball just about every day. For those of you who like this story you should check out Return by **Moontrance6. **It's a great story about Wally's return. **Moontrance6 **is the co-writer of this story so you should check it out. BTW Kara is 18.

**Disclaimer: **We don't own Young Justice or anything famous. Enjoy!

**Phantom Zone**

**July 6, 00:01 EDT**

**Nobody's POV**

Kara eyes flutter open as she wakes up in a start, today is they day that she would finally escape this hell hole. The mysterious blonde girl quietly stalks over to Dick, instead of shaking him like a normal human being; she kicks him in the side. Dick jolts awake, quickly flipping up with a bat-a-rang in his hand.

"Oh it's just you." He says as he slowly lowers his weapon at the sight of his friend. Kara nods and points towards the others.

"Wake them up. I'll be outside," She states as she turns towards the exit.

Nightwing, being the troll he is, walks over to his little brother. Using the best Batman voice he can muster he says, "Robin get up!" Robin jumps so high that even Superman would've been impressed. Nightwing begins his signature cackle which informs Robin who the Bat really is. The cackling quickly wakes the others. Jamie jolts awake with his Scarab fully taking control of the canon, ready and aimed at Nightwing. Nightwing puts his hands up in surrender his cackling finally ceasing as he realizes that he may very well be shot. Wondergirl slowly gets up hair in her face as she does so; she takes in the others with a yawn.

"Why'd you wake us up so early?" Cassie questions as she stretches trying to wake up.

Ignoring the batglare from Tim Nightwing replies, "It's time to go home."

**Kara's POV**

After informing Dick that I will be out scouting, I exit the cave quietly, keeping my eyes on the horizon. The land is barren, dark, and rugged like usual. I look around trying to find anything out of place. Even though I tell myself that I am scouting, really I am just trying to get used to the idea of my little cousin being much older then I. It was what they would call "an awkward situation." Sighing I wonder if I really will fit in on this Earth with the others, I hope so but am doubtful for I know not of their strange customs. Finally getting a grip on my wondering mind, I think to the events that are to take place today, and I know that they will depend greatly on me, even though I am just as blind going into this as they are. The only reason we will be traveling this early is because I know it will make them more at ease, but no time in the Phantom Zone is safer than the other. The cackling informs me that everyone is awake so I head in. I am greeted by the group heading towards the entrance.

"I was just about to come get you," Dick says with a grin. God that grin, if it is true that most men on this planet look and behave like him, and then I will be most happy. Pushing the though from my mind, I nod and wave my hand signaling to them that the cost is clear. I was originally worried that they would talk. Thank God they didn't. Phantoms would've been all over us. I was most worried about the blonde girl they call Cassie, she seems very chatty. Other than that I noticed that the younger boy that Dick had referred to as his brother kept watching me, quite frankly it was starting to creep me out. I shake that thought from my head as I see the temple that will be our escape.

**Nobody's POV**

The temple is a gigantic, crumbling, plain gray building that resembled a tomb and was placed in the center of the Phantom Zone. On the very front is Superman's symbol which means hope in Krypotonian, but that was a sick joke for skeletons of the hundreds lined the front putting an ominous feeling on the landscape.

The odd bunch stops behind a rock. Because they know when they walk out there will be no sneaking around. A wide open pit of sand littered with bodies lies in front of them.

"I'll go first," Kara states in which no one objects. Kara takes a deep breath then quickly runs across the pit into the building. She waves to the others telling them to run. Cassie goes next, followed by Tim, then Jamie, and finally Dick runs across the pit. When they all reach the entrance, phantoms start to appear quickly flying towards them.

"Hurry," Dick says unsure of what to do. Kara runs to the center of the room. In the center of the room lies a stone panel that is in crested with the symbol of hope. Pulling her small dagger out of its fabric sheath, Kara quickly cuts the palm of her hand and lets the now oozing blood drip onto the symbol. Suddenly a blue portal appears.

"Go, one at a time." Kara screams as the phantoms enter the temple. Cassie dives through, Tim goes next, and then Jamie goes through. Dick who was previously holding back phantoms dives towards the portal. At the last second his hand grabs Kara bringing her with him. Just like that the portal closes, not a single phantom getting through or so they thought.

**North Pole**

**July 7, 10:27 EDT**

**Dick's POV**

I am greeted with one heck of a headache, followed by someone shaking my arm to my relief. I open my eyes to meet a face full of beautiful red hair that I'd recognize anywhere.

"Babs…" I stutter now fully conscious. I try to sit up, but she holds me down.

"No names in the field," Barbara says a smirk on her face. I smile back and look around. I see Tim standing beside Cassie. Jamie is talking to Bart, well Bart is anyway. And Kara… Kara is explaining everything to Superman, poor girl. Barbara holds out her hand which I graciously take. I stand up and almost fall as I try to get my footing. As I try to take my first step, I am greeted by a shot of pain and then darkness.

**Unknown Location**

**Unknown Time**

**Nobody's POV**

The red and yellow clad speedster hangs limp against his chains. He hangs beaten and bruised, but he is not broken, he never will be. Darkseid's guards stand around the redhead taunting him with their usual bitterness.

"You just weren't fast enough, you little bastard." The fattest guard remarks as he and the others roar with laughter. Wally bits his lip and continues to look at the ground. It takes all his strength not to snap back a witty comment. The guard comes up to the speedster and takes his head.

"Look at me when I talk to you, or I'll be forced to beat your ass again." The guard growls in his face, but as soon as he lets go his head falls back to his chest.

"Look at him. He's just a puny sidekick," the guard says as he points to Wally. That's it, they have crossed the line. Wally looks up with a new fire burning in his eyes.

"DON'T CALL US SIDEKICKS, GOD DAMN IT!" Wally yells as he looks at each of the guards daring them to challenge him.

**End Note: **Wally. We just couldn't leave him dead. Anyway hope you enjoyed. Please review, criticism is welcomed. We will try to update ASAP.


End file.
